Best of Both
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Smithy thinks that he's lost everything now that Louise and Kerry, the only two women he had really loved, are dead but is his luck about to change? Please review, it would mean so much! xxx


**Best of Both**

**Summary: This story is dedicated to Babybel (the creator of Hovis and Smithy's leading lady! I'm not jealous no!) and Lornz (for helping me with ideas and brain storming lol!) for being great reviewers, mates and of course Smithy fans! Hovis always lol! V x**

Someone like Dale Smith was hard to find. He was the kind of guy that once you met you had to hold onto. Smithy was more respected that most coppers of his rank and he had more friends within CID than most of the relief. Sadly his attractive personality and his physical attractiveness didn't always get him the love, luck and treatment that he deserve. For instance falling in love with Kerry hadn't been the happy experience that he had hoped. To start with their had been the date rape allegations, that hurt Smithy the most; being accused to deliberatley hurting the woman he loved most in the word. Then there was the shooting when moment after confessing her love for him Kerry had died in his arms. That was a lot for anyone to get over but finding out that Kerry had been carrying Gabriel Kent's baby had made the pain even worse, more than Smithy would ever have thought possible. Finding out from Andrea that Kerry had actually been raped by Gabriel did nothing to soothe this. Smithy was relieved that Kerry was not in love with Kent but at the same time he felt sick and he found it hard to contain his rage towards Gabriel. Losing Andrea had been another stab of pain, he had never loved her but they had dated and they were friends. It was at times like this when Smithy wondered if being a copper was the right job for him, he didn't know if he could cope losing another friend, lover or colleague again. It seemed that fate wanted to test him _again._

He had felt an attraction to Louise the first time he had met her but he never knew that he would grow to love her and finally lose her. Smithy knew that being with Louise Larson would be the biggest risk of his life but being without would be worse, or so he thought. Being charged for her murder was the worst part. Smithy didn't know if he could handle that, being accused of raping Kerry was one thing but murder was another. He was so frustrated, he knew he hadn't done it and even his colleagues seemed to be against him.

Innocence was hard to prove and even with the loyalty of the people who believed in him it wasn't going to be enough to save him. Smithy wondered why he always had to fall in love with the wrong people and he wondered if he would ever find the right person to love. He thought Kerry had been the one but fate had taken her and now it had Louise as well. Smithy hoped the right girl was out there somewhere.

Sitting in his custody cell, waiting to be taken to wherever it was he was being imprisoned until the found out the truth. If they ever found out the truth that was. The slot in the door opened and Smithy had to let his eyes adjust to the light before he saw a pair eyes looking back at him. The door opened and Smithy saw the new custody sergeant standing before him, dressed in the usual blue uniform with her blonde hair tied back in a low bun. Smithy was about to smile at her but thought better of it.

"Are you Sergeant Dale Smith?" She asked. Smithy nodded, keeping his head low, he didn't want to know what people were thinking of him.

"I'm the new custody sergeant and from what your colleagues have been saying I think that you'll soon be on the otherside of these doors."

"Really?" Smithy asked looking up, his eyes meeting hers.

Lauz nodded. "Come on serge, let's get this mess sorted out once and for all."

With a new surge of confidence Smithy stood up and let her lead him out of the cell.

Three months later Smithy walked out of court a smile on his face for the first time in too long. June smiled at him in the corridor outside and his fellow coppers congratulated him.

"We always knew you were innocent." Tony Stamp told Smithy, while Yvonne hugged him, relieved that he was safe from prison.

Smithy looked around at the smiling faces but noticed that someone was missing. He scanned the faces once more, Dan noticed that Smithy seemed to be looking for someone and stood aside to let Lauz pass.

"I told you we'd get it sorted out didn't I?" She told him, smiling.

Smithy smiled back again, pulling into a hug. "Thank you."

"I knew you didn't do it Smithy, you don't have to thank me!" Lauz replied.

"C'mon don't hog him all to yourself." Gina exclaimed pushing passed them and enveloping Smithy in a bear hug. Surprised by Gina's unexpected show of emotion Smithy caught Lauz's eye and found it almost impossible not to laugh.

"Who's up for going to the Pub?" Smithy asked when Gina had finally let go.

"Me!" The relief and members of CID exclaimed. Smithy laughed and taking Lauz by the hand they headed out into the Spring sunshine. Smithy relaxed, he still loved Kerry and Louise and that would never go away but now he had Lauz. Maybe he did have the _best of both._

* * *

From reading the summary you probably think that I'm completley crazy and I'd like to reassure that I'm not crazy, well not completley anyway! Just to make sure everyone knows I do not own **Hovis - Best of Both** or **The Bill** sadly! This fanfic was really randomly inspired by talking to Lorna and Lauz about Smithy and how he is like Hovis Best of Both. The ideas came from them and I just wrote it. There might be more from where this came from, who knows! Please, please review! V x 


End file.
